


Mistaken Identity

by ifdragonscouldtalk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, First Meetings, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifdragonscouldtalk/pseuds/ifdragonscouldtalk
Summary: “You just watched! You assholes saw me and just watched!”





	Mistaken Identity

Tony was nearly vibrating with excitement, fidgeting with his suit coat. He might have been a bit overdressed, but he wanted to make a good impression. Of course, he didn’t really  _need_  to make a good impression after all the shit he had told to Steve and Bucky already – that ship had sailed – but he still wanted to look nice for the first time he would see his friends (boyfriends?) in person. Plus, it made him stand out from the rest of the crowd. 

“Calm down, Stevie,” Bucky sighed for the hundredth time, rolling his eyes as Steve rubbed his palms on his jeans. 

“I can’t, Buck. We’re finally meeting him!” Steve responded for the hundredth time, looking around like his head was on a swivel as Bucky uncrossed his arms. 

“Look,” Bucky said, excitement lacing his voice as he pointed through the crowd. “Isn’t that him?” Steve’s head whipped around so fast his neck cracked, and he broke into a grin. 

“It is. Only Tony would be so over the top for something like a simple meeting.” Bucky shook his head fondly, smiling slightly. “What’s he doing?” 

Tony turned, lighting up. He could see them. They were standing a little bit away, facing away from him. This was it, he was finally going to be able to touch his closest friends (boyfriends?). 

Bucky and Steve watched, confused, as Tony ran up behind two men. “Oh no,” Steve whispered, already cringing from second hand embarrassment. “Oh no.” Bucky choked back a laugh as Tony grabbed one of the men by the shoulders, already talking a mile a minute, before the men turned in confusion and Tony froze dead, staring like a statue. “Oh no.” 

“C’mon Stevie, let’s go save the punk.” 

Tony froze. That was not Bucky and Steve. Oh shit, oh  _shit_ , he had just accosted two random strangers because they looked kind of like his friends (boyfriends). He could hear the men asking him something, but all he could do was stare at their faces, his muscles tense. He felt someone slip an arm around his waist and a hand rest on his shoulder, a deep chuckle coming from behind him. 

“Sorry fellas,” someone drawled. “He mistook you for us.” The men smiled. 

“It’s no problem.” 

“Sorry for bothering you,” Tony said weakly as they walked away, before spinning on his heel to see Steve and Bucky dying of laughter behind him. “You just watched! You assholes saw me and just watched!” 

“Aw, doll, it’s not a big deal,” Bucky chuckled, taking his hand. “Nice to finally meet you.” Tony pouted. Steve pulled him into a hug, still breathless with laughter, mouth close to his ear. 

“Nice to finally meet you, Tony.”


End file.
